What Family Really Means
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is at peace. Ron and Hermione are enjoying the married life. But, they still have one unanswered question: What does family really mean? A series of events throughout their lives including birthdays, Christmases, and holidays. Chapter 1: Hermione has a secret, will she tell Ron, but how will he react? Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Hey guys, this is just a new story I recently came up with about Ron and Hermione. It involves several chapters surrounding their relationship as husband, wife, mother and father. I don't own anything just the plot! Oh and the year in this chapter is 2005. I will be telling you important things like that in my authors notes but other than that enjoy! Please review if you want more!

* * *

**Christmas Surprise**

* * *

It was that time of year again. Hermione couldn't believe how fast Christmas had come. She had been extremely busy with finishing her N.E.W.T's this year, something she had planned to do but never got around doing after the Battle was over. She also had something else on her mind.

She was pregnant with her first child. How would she tell her husband Ron? Would she surprise him? Would she write it down in a letter and give it to him? Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of Ronald reading. It was truly a bizarre thing for him to do.

She sat down on her bed after she returned from work, trying to figure this all out before he got home from work.

Ronald normally wouldn't come home from work until about 8pm because he decided to work a long hour shift to support their relationship.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her giddy nerves. She wanted the moment to be special, with a romantic candlelit dinner and a beautiful sunset...

"Honey, I'm home!" Came Ron's voice from the front door of their two bedroom apartment. Hermione felt her eyes widen in surprise. Home? How could he be home? It was only 7 o clock!

Ron placed his bags and keys down on the front hall stand and walked into their living room, where he would usually find his wife sitting on the couch in front of their green fire reading a book or two before she cooked dinner. But she wasn't there, Ron started to get worried and ran around the corner, calling Hermione's name like his life depended on it.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione where are you-" he found her curled up on their shared bed, hair all over the place and arms tucked underneath her stomach.

Instantly he rushed to her side, pulling her in for a tight hug and stroking her auburn hair. "Hermione, love, what's wrong? Did something happen? Should I be worried?" asked Ron, as he started to rub soothing circles on her back.

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulders, and through dried tears, "y-you could say that," she stuttered.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong then? Are you hurt?" Hermione shook her head. Ron stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Then _what?" _Ron whined.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words came out.

Ron stared at her in shock and amazement. He didn't know what to say. "You mean you're going to have a baby?"

Hermione braced herself and closed her eyes.

Ron's face broke into a wide grin. "Hermione, that's bloody brilliant!" She opened her eyes and froze.

"Really? You think so?" She stammered, still unsure of the whole situation.

Ron responded by picking her up off the bed and spinning her round in his arms. "Of course I think so! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" Ron finally stopped twirling her around (thankfully) and placed her back down on her feet.

Hermione gazed up at him. "Are you sure you're okay about this? We're always so careful when we do it-" Ron placed his hands over his ears,

"I don't need to hear this! I don't need to hear this!" With his face screwed up. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled his hands off his ears.

"Ron, I'm being serious. This is a baby we're talking about."

Ron sighed and sat down on the bed again. Hermione copied him.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean, there's always false tests," said Ron quietly.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Nope. I did three just to make sure and they're all positive," she said.

Ron grinned. "We'll finally have use of that spare room!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Ron. The released seconds later, both beaming and looking each other directly in their eyes.

"This really is going to be the best Christmas ever," he whispered into her hair.

Hermione nodded. It truly was.

* * *

A/N: So there was my first chapter. I hop. You liked it. Please review and follow if you want more! If you have a suggestion for a chapter or something you would like to see, just leave it in a review below!


End file.
